


Less Sanitary, More Fun

by Meatball42



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Come as Lube, Culture Shock, Dissociation, Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time Sex, Internalized Misogyny, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pregnancy Kink, Unhealthy sexual mores, Unreliable Narrator, Vaginal Sex, first time drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Finn can hardly believe Starkiller Base has been destroyed. He's had so many new experiences that it's hard to believe any of this is really happening. But at the celebration after the battle, he discovers that there's still a lot to learn in this brave new world.





	Less Sanitary, More Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaineyDay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineyDay/gifts).



> Warnings for characters who are lacking knowledge about sex and sexual reationships, and also unhealthy social constructions of the same.

The bacta tank has Finn healed enough to walk around gingerly by the time the last of the ships have returned from taking down stragglers. He’s not really sure how long he’s been unconscious, and there's no one to tell him. Everyone is busy celebrating, happy and free, and they're all preparing for the base-wide afterparty. The Resistance has splurged for the best foods and mind-altering substances in the system and it's all anyone can talk about.

Finn can't quite join in with the jubilation. To be quite honest, he doesn’t really know what’s going on. The incredible series of events that has taken place since his unit’s first raid—was that really less than two cycles ago?—has him all out of sorts. It’s like that time their regular chem solutions got switched out for something that was supposed to increase resilience and Finn saw mirages for a whole training cycle. Like the world is inside out. Sometimes Finn looks around him at the Resistance base and feels like everything—the raid, Slip's death, meeting Poe and escaping to Jakku, meeting Rey and Han and the resistance, attacking Starkiller Base—has been some sort of induced hallucination. He keeps waiting to wake up, reaching out to touch things just to be sure they’re there.

He blinks back to the hydraulic sound of droid-rage music, the party in full swing around him. Rey, catching his eye with concern, slides him a cup of water across the table. She shouts over the music to ask if he’s had too much jawa juice, but he hasn’t had any yet. One of the pilots shoves one into his hands, with a laugh and a smack on the back, though, so he drinks it.

The party is really nice, actually. Everyone is so happy, cheering and telling stories, shouting at each other with glee. Even when some of the older fighters tell darker stories that make Finn’s head hurt and make him breathe harder, the atmosphere remains one of victory. The food is incredible, undoubtedly the best he’s ever had. The jawa juice didn’t taste good at first, but before too long, Finn realizes he can’t even taste it anymore. His lips have gone numb, but he’s also laughing harder than he has in his whole life, so it’s alright. Everything is alright.

Rey is at his side, all of a sudden, and it’s so warm, but she’s even hotter against him. She’s leaning on him just a bit, and they stumble together. Jessika, a pilot who befriended Rey earlier in the evening, shouts something to Finn that he can’t hear. She rolls her eyes and drags them to the edge of the room.

“Get her to bed, will you?” Jessika repeats. “Girl can’t hold her juice.”

Finn doesn’t understand the second half of that, but Rey looks like he’s about to fall asleep standing up—like a trooper who’s been on a double guard shift through the night cycle and can’t tell down from up anymore. “No problem,” he tells Jessika. “Um… where is her room?”

Jessika rolls her eyes again. Stormtroopers don't roll their eyes—or if they do, it's not visible—so Finn didn't know what that meant before coming here. He's learned it very quickly, though.

A few quick instructions later and Finn is guiding Rey through the narrow halls of the base toward her assigned room. Rey is walking better by the time they arrive, her eyes open again; Finn assumes the cooler air away from the party has given her a second wind. He manages to press her palm to the lock and get her through her door. When they reach the bed, where Finn intends to help Rey sit down, she fists the front of his shirt in her hand, pulling him down nearly on top of her.

Finn is caught off guard, but that’s no excuse for the way he falls fully on top of Rey, nor why he can’t tell which way the world is moving for a few seconds. When he comes back to awareness, Rey’s lips are pressed up against his, which are still numb, and her hands are touching all over his body, places no one aside from medical droids have ever touched before. The sensations under his skin have him closing his eyes as the world swims. His jaw, his lips move instinctively against Rey’s, sliding wetly in a way that entrances him.

The door beeps and slides open. Something crashes. Finn and Rey both turn to the sound.

Poe is mostly upright, holding onto the standing drawers he nearly knocked over, staring at them with his jaw dropped. “I came to see if you two were… alright. But you look alright.”

He stumbles the few steps to the room’s single chair and falls into it, still looking completely shock-silly. He licks his lips, though, gazing at Rey and Finn like… like they’re something he wants. Finn doesn’t know how to describe it, except that he feels the same way.

Rey drags her overrobe off, which involves a lot of wiggling underneath Finn’s body. It feels amazing. Under that she’s wearing a twisty bit of cloth that she unwinds from her body, leaving her bare on the bed.

Finn has seen nude people before, but never in such proximity. “What are you doing?” he asks, as she starts to grab at his clothes.

“This is how women show men that they care about them,” she tells him. Her voice sounds different from how it normally does, like she’s dizzy.

Finn feels dizzy too, with her fingers brushing his bare chest. “Is this a Jakku thing?” Rey doesn’t answer. “Well—how are the men supposed to show that they care back?”

Rey sucks the skin of Finn’s neck into her mouth a bit, which should be frightening, but instead just makes him shudder. “They don’t leave afterwards,” she murmurs.

That sounds simple enough. Finn whispers, “Okay.”

“You guys, you can’t do this,” Poe speaks up. He tries to come over to them, but his legs are wobbly and he ends up sitting on the ground against the wall by the head of the bed. “You can’t have sex when you’re both drunk. Bad idea.”

“Sex?” Finn repeats.

Rey has gotten his shirt off and opens his pants just then. She grabs his penis, which has gotten very engorged from all of the personal contact, and moves her hand a bit in a way that feels both uncomfortable and _amazing_. “It’s when you shove this up inside me until it feels really good.”

Finn’s jaw drops. “You can do that with humans?!”

Rey blinks up at him, looking confused. By the bedside, Poe moans something about sex education.

“I’ve had sex education.” Finn points at him. “And that sounds unsanitary! It seems much safer with robots.”

The other two look at each other. Rey cranes her neck to see Poe on the floor, and he shakes his head and shrugs. "Less sanitary, more fun."

Rey huffs and starts to tug Finn’s pants down until he helps maneuver them off. “Alright, here’s human sex.” She rolls them over suddenly and Finn barely keeps them from falling onto the floor. In the next moment Rey sits over top him and maneuvers his penis inside her like she said.

It feels like a gut-punch, but _good._ Finn’s head falls back and he starts gasping for air. Rey starts moving, kneeling up and down, letting his penis slide nearly out of her and then pressing it back in again. It feels so incredible that Finn has absolutely no idea what to do with it. He holds onto her wrists where they’re holding down his chest and just tries to handle the avalanche of sensations.

“Gods all bless,” Poe mutters some amount of time later. Finn has his eyes scrunched closed and he’s moaning into Rey's mouth, but when he feels another hand on him he blinks in surprise. “You’re doing this all wrong.”

“I am not!” Rey says indignantly. She stops doing the stuff with her mouth, too. Finn takes the opportunity to breathe.

“Not you, him,” Poe explains. He gets up onto the bed at last and nudges them until they move more onto the bed to give him room. The movement causes a whole other range of feelings in Finn's body.

Poe frowns at Finn. “He’s just laying there.”

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to be doing!” Finn protests.

“Yeah, I’ll show you.” Poe kneels up beside Rey, uncoordinated enough to barely avoid putting his weight in some uncomfortable places. His pupils are so wide and dark. Finn watches, entranced, as Poe leans in carefully and touches his mouth to Rey’s.

Whatever he’s doing, it must be right, because in just a few moments they’re very close together and clutching at each other and making noises that sound very happy. Rey’s body around him tightens, all hot and slimy and incredible, and he forgets how to breath for several seconds.

Finn watches the pair of them, moving back and forth, clutching each other, clearly in some sort of dance that they each know. Finn has never seen or imagined anything like this. But he feels so warm, and they both feel so good where their skin touches his, and they sound happy. If this is human sex, Finn decides he’s all for it.

“Finn, here.” Poe’s lips are dark and delicious-looking. He reaches out and Finn takes his hand. Poe guides it to Rey’s breast. “Like this. Not too hard.” Poe guides him in a motion that makes Rey start squirming.

“Harder is fine,” she says, gasping in the middle. Finn pinches a bit and she twitches, eyes rolling up to the ceiling. He keeps doing it, starts using both hands, and her hips move and she goes up and down on his penis faster and moves inside and—

Finn doesn’t know what just happened. He opens his eyes, still gasping for air, legs shivering, his whole body sizzling like it was touched by electricity. Maybe there was a short somewhere?

Blearily looking up, Finn sees Poe with his face buried in Rey’s neck. “Don’t judge him too much, it’s his first time with a real girl.”

Rey giggles, and Finn feels like he should be offended, but he also doesn’t understand why and he also feels like he’s under medical anaesthesia, so he says nothing.

“I would help finish you off,” Poe continues, “but I don’t have the dexterity right now.” He moves his fingers like he’s punching in numbers on a screen, but he’s moving slowly.

“That’s alright.” Rey kneels up, letting Finn’s penis slip out of her. Finn gasps. Rey tugs at Poe until he’s sitting on the bed with his back to the wall, and she sits overtop him like she did with Finn. She grabs at his penis, too. “This’ll do.”

She’s trying to open his pants, and Poe, hands moving slowly still, tries to get in the way. FInn doesn’t know why. He’s still laying on the bed in a state of confused bliss. Why would Poe turn this down?

“We can’t,” Poe’s saying.

Finn thinks they really could. This feels excellent, human sex very much recommended. Rey and Poe should both feel this great. Finn rather wants to go to sleep.

“Don’t pretend you don’t want to. You want me,” Rey counters.

“That's not the issue. We’re drunk.”

“You want me when we’re not drunk. But more importantly, you want him.” Rey glances over her shoulder at Finn. He meets her eyes, and then Poe’s when Poe looks, too. They’re both so amazing. Finn can't help the smile that comes to his face, looking at them together. Poe swallows.

“I can feel him inside me, Poe,” Rey says, moving her hips. Poe gasps quietly. He stares up at Rey like she’s a fountain and he’s dying of thirst. “Do you want to feel him?”

Poe bites his lip. “Are you sterilized?”

“For three more years,” Rey confirms.

“What’s that?” Finn asks blearily.

Poe answers while fumbling with his clothes. “It means she can’t have children.”

Rey shuffles closer and starts the kneeling-sitting-up pattern she was doing with Finn. Apparently they managed to get Poe’s penis inside her, too, because Poe starts gasping for air in a very familiar way. Finn shakes off some of the lethargy to watch them. He’s fascinated, because all of this is new, but more than that he’s entranced. Now that he isn’t distracted, he can admire how Rey’s skin looks when she’s sweating with exertion, how Poe’s face strains with what looks like pain. Finn feels his body tingling again, the more he watches. The bed is shaking with the rhythm of their movements.

Poe laughs all of a sudden. It looks… beautiful. “Gods thank jawa juice for not causing erectile dysfunction.”

“What’s that?” Finn asks quickly.

“Some substances,” Poe says breathily into Rey’s chest, “make so… you can’t… keep an erection.”

“What’s an erection?”

Poe grabs Rey’s hips and hold her close to him so that she stops her up-and-down. He moves her body along with his in a way Finn doesn’t really understand, but it maks Rey hiss and moan, so it must be the right thing to do.

“This is an erection,” Poe says, looking up at Rey. She shudders when she meets his dark gaze. “It’s when you see a beautiful person and your ancient instincts tell you to grab them and sink into them—” he bounces Rey up a few times and she shouts, “—and keep going until you fill them with your seed.”

He puts a hand on the front of Rey’s pelvis, just above her hair. Finn shifts up on the bed so he can see what’s going on more closely. Poe has his thumb down in Rey’s hair between their bodies, moving it in some way that’s making her whole body twist and shake.

“Can you feel my seed in you, Rey?’

Rey moans, shoving herself down on Poe’s penis harder and more wildly. Finn swallows and watches with round eyes.

“Can you feel Finn’s?” Poe asks. His voice sounds like the way the jawa juice tasted, rich and dangerous. “Can you feel it being absorbed by your body, ready to carry young?”

Rey whines and Poe bends his head down and bites her on the nipple he’d taught Finn to rub earlier. Rey shrieks.

“A little baby boy or girl or enby inside you, right here, that I put in you, or Finn did, tonight, can you picture it?”

All of their motions take on a new urgency. Finn backs away into the corner of the bed and the wall. It looks violent, and he’s not sure if he should stop them, but—they know better, right?

Rey’s whole body looks like it’s tightening up, and then she spasms, out of control, and screams. Finn flinches, full-body, but Poe throws his arms around her and just holds on, and in a few moments she relaxes, and Finn starts breathing again. His heart is pounding in his chest and through his whole body.

Rey and Poe are both breathing hard. They keep hugging while they settle down. When they start listing to the side, Finn gets out of the way, and they end up lying half on top of each other, their heads just missing the area where the pillow should be.

It looks remarkably like they've been drugged. Unsettled, Finn gets off the bed and locates the pillow, and the blankets that got tossed away at some point. His head feels clearer than it did before, and he feels uncertain and conflicted.

“Hey, Finn.”

He turns around to face his friends. They’ve arranged themselves better on the bed, laying together like it's comfortable, like it's  _normal_. Finn brings them the linens. Rey reaches out her hand and Poe smiles at him, nodding.

“Let’s get some rest,” Poe suggests. “We can talk in the morning.”

Finn takes Rey’s hand and they all arrange themselves amongst the blankets on the small bed. There's not much space, so they’re all tucked up together, still hot and sweaty.

It feels strange to Finn, who’s never touched another person’s body with his body like this before leaving the First Order. But Rey’s hip tucks in against his thighs and she tangles their feet together. Poe reaches over Rey’s body and he and Finn end up holding each others’ arms near the elbows, like they’re striving for as much contact with each other and Rey as possible. Rey layers her hands over their arms, like she wants the same. It should feel strange, but instead Finn wants to sink into both of them and never leave.

It’s incredible and hard to believe, but if Finn were to wake up now, it would undoubtedly be the best dream he’s ever had.


End file.
